Mischievous
by Talonlover
Summary: This is a one shot of Bella doing an assignment at lunch. Edward is a vampire. It's T just in case. Disclamer: I don't own any of the charaters.


At lunch I started my research for the World History assignment. I had barely two of the ten pages when Edward sat down in the seat across from me.

"Hello Bella." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I smiled but didn't look away from my laptop.

Edward started eating and it was quiet until Emmett and Jasper came over.

"No, man, I'm telling you it was him!" Emmett argued while Jasper plopped down in the seat to my right.

"It wasn't him, Jasper. First of all, all you saw was the back of his head. Second, you were the only one who saw him and third of all, everyone knows that Doc Holiday is dead in Colorado." Jasper reasoned.

"It was him!!" Emmett frowned, realizing that he had no evidence to defend himself with and sat down with a pout.

"Dude, you are going insane if you think…."

I drowned out the rest of their conversation and focused on my paper. I officially now had two and a half pages of the history of the American economic system. I know what you're thinking: "why do a report on the most boring thing in history?" Well, my guess is because it comes in handy when a random person comes up to you on the street and asks you about the Nations finial status in the 1950's. And _everyone_ knows that happens basically everyday! Good thing it's like my life's DREAM to know every detail of the American banking system! (That's call sarcasm, children)

My laptop was suddenly closed and I moved my hands just in time to keep them from getting squashed. I looked up to see Edward shaking his head at me.

"Eat something, Bella. You haven't touched your lunch all period and that paper's not even due till tomorrow." He commanded while pushing my lunch tray towards me.

I pouted and his expression softened. "I know, but tonight I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose, and I don't have enough time to finish it afterwards."

Edward raised an eyebrow and Jasper and Emmett looked at me in amazement.

"They said we could go to the bookstore," I mumbled, shrugging. Alice and Rose had bribed me with 1 ½ nagging-free hours in the bookstore if I went peacefully. They were currently going through my closet to see what my 'necessities' were since they now had 'limited time.'

"Eat." Edward commanded with a stern look.

I shook my head, defiantly, then reopened my laptop and started typing again.

"Bella….." He warned.

I smirked. "There's nothing you can do in a crowded cafeteria that will make me stop, Edward. So you might as well give up."

Jasper and Emmett snickered, but once again I drowned them out and kept working. I vaguely registered Edward pull out his IPod when I hit page three. It was silent except for me typing and Edward scrolling through his songs. When he picked one I started to ignore them again……. That is until Edward started singing the song in a low, husky voice.

_You will believe my lies_

_I'm not like other guys_

I looked up and met his perfect golden eyes that had a glint of something in them. It took me a second but then I recognized it. Mischief.

_That sparkle in my eyes _

_Is part of my disguise_

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

It was official. I was mush. It didn't even occur to me that I should close my mouth that dropped to the floor the second he started to sing or that tables near ours were starting to watch us. All that was in my head was Edward and the emotions he was raising in me while singing that song. He was looking up from under his eyelashes and his lips moved in the most hypnotic way. His eyes bore into mine with playfulness and intensity clearly shown through them.

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

At this point I nearly fainted. Edward was the single most attractive creature I have ever met and hearing him sing that song was almost my undoing.

Edward stopped singing and smirked at me. After pushing my laptop aside, he held the sandwich to my lips expectantly.

I was too stunned to do anything else so I just opened my mouth and allowed him to feed me while I stared at him.

"Gosh, Bells! You look like you're about to jump him!" Emmett exclaimed while him and Jasper almost fell on the floor laughing.

_Well, looks like I'm staying up late to work on my paper_, I thought while blushing the brightest red known to man. But the second I met Edward's eyes and remembered the way he sang the song, I shivered and thought _SO worth it!_


End file.
